


Book of Job

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: 100 Word Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, God is a dick, POV Sam Winchester, Poetry, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Prayer, Sam Winchester Prays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: "May God above not care about it. May no light shine on it." Book of Job 3:3Part of my 100 word challenge





	Book of Job

"God, wherever you are, I still have faith

(Though I can sense falsehoods within your hearts)

We need your help. Please. Cas—Cas—and Mom. Please. Dean’s a mess. I don’t know what to do.

(Such is the burden of free will)

You’ve done it before. Please. _Please_.

(This is what you fought for)

Cas didn’t deserve—and neither does Mom—Dean is--and Jack—Kelly—You can fix this.

So please. Please come and help us. Dean won’t move. He won’t stop singing. Cas isn’t moving.

I want to believe in you again"

(You reap what you sow, boy)


End file.
